A New Ally, New Enemies, And Another New Beggining
by THE Steel Armored Dragon
Summary: Humans have been extinct for thousands of years in the dragon realm... or have they...? Spyro & Cynder are about to find out. Rated T for breaf language.
1. Banned

Okay, uhhhhh, this is my first actual fic, and I'm nowhere near done so send me your reviews with ideas for later chapters.

______________________________________________

Chapter 1: Banned

"Spyro! Ugh, Spyro, where are you? We're going to be late! You know how Cyril gets when we walk in late!"

"Yeah, yeah, Cynder, I'm commin'. Just don't get your wings in a knot," Spyro said as he snuck up behind her. "Boo!" he yelled. Cynder jumped and glared at the grinning purple dragon.

"Don't … do… that," she said in between gasps. "You _know _how I get frightened!"

"Sorry, ya looked like ya needed a little jolt." He said, circling her smooth black body. "Besides, you can _control _fear. I thought that meant you couldn't get scared."

"Yeah? Well I can, so don't do it again!" then she turned and headed toward the secret entrance to Warfang, the dragon city.

"I still can't believe Avalar is this close to home, and all we need to do is follow this tunnel," Spyro dumbly remarked.

"What _I _can't believe," Cynder said softly, "is that we're still alive. You saved the world by putting it back together again. We should have been crushed, but we weren't." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I should have told you about what Malefor told me to do before we were trapped. I'm not sure I deserve your trust."

"Don't worry about it, Cynder. What's done is done, and we saved the world together. Besides, that was 5 years ago, things are different. Malefor is gone, and the world is peaceful again."

"But what if he's not?" Cynder then lost her balance and fell over on top of Spyro. They both just sat there, one on top of the other, staring at each other. Minutes went by before Spyro broke the silence.

"Cynder, back, you know, five years ago, why did you stay with me when I saved everyone?" He sounded like he meant what he asked, like he really didn't know.

"You didn't hear what I said?" she said as she got up. "I lov… owww!" she yelped as she fell over again. A sharp pain ran up her front left leg, as if it had been hit then _frozen._

"You're late, AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a booming voice yelled from the end of the tunnel. It was Cyril, and he was ticked. "**FOUR TIMES THIS WEEK, **_**FOUR TIMES!**_** THE TERRIBLE PART IS THAT THERE HAS ONLY BEEN FOUR DAYS IN THIS WEEK SO FAR." **The entire floor was covered in ice. **"YOU TWO ARE **_**BANNED **_**FROM LEAVING WARFANG UNTIL THE MISSED WORK HAS BEEN **_**COMPLETED!"**_

Spyro heard Cynder gasp. She looked shocked.

"But, but, Cyril…"

_**"NO BUTS!!!!!! BANNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

__The came footsteps from behind the flaring blue guardian. They belonged to Star, a silver dragon that looked a lot like Volteer, but had horns in the same places and shape as Cynder with the same chest structure.

"Awww, c'mon Cyril, don't go _that_ harsh. Why not just limit their time outside?"

Cyril turned to her and said, _"Banned."_ Then turned around and walked away.

Alright, overview time. Cyril's mad at Spyro and Cynder for skipping class, the character I made up, Star, ties to help but fails. What happens next? I have no idea.

_**YA TRICK YA! SAD OUT. **_**Peace, y'all.**


	2. The Last Human

I planned on typing a chap a day until I finished (on account of I have already written ch1-6), but thanks to NoOneToWorryAbout, ill do two a day when I get the chance.

____________________________________________________

Chapter 2: The Last Human

Star stamped her foot and groaned. She knew how much Spyro and Cynder liked their alone time together, and she respected that.

"Sorry, guys. I thought I could convince him this time."

A tear ran down Cynder's cheek. She stood back up and said, "That's alright, Star. We'll figure something out."

Spyro noticed the tear on his girlfriends face and asked, "What's wrong? Is it that, you, know, we're banned from leaving, and won't be alone for weeks?"

Cynder nodded. "I can't believe Cyril would do something like that!" she cried. "He's the laid-back one! I just wish Ignitus was still here." She sighed. "Well, I guess all we've got now is our clubhouse."

Star cleared her throat and laughed nervously. "Um, yeah, about that."

Cynder gasped again and said, "Oh, no! They didn't find it, did they?"

Star nodded. "I'm so sorry. I did my best to hide it, but it wasn't good enough." She sniffed and started to sob.

"Oh God. Now I have to deal with _two_ crying women."

"Try walking 10 miles with _fifteen_ crying women _and _an army of wounded and starving fat guys," said a mysterious voice from behind the three, but when they turned around, no one was there.

"Huh, I know I heard something," Spyro remarked, voice full of confusion.

"Me too," Star and Cynder agreed simultaneously.

"You did," spoke the voice again. "Look up."

The young dragons reluctantly followed the suggestion and saw something they had only heard about in one of Cyril's long and boring lectures. A human, but not just a human. The Last Human.

On his chest he wore a symbol of, of all things, three dragons. One purple, one dark blue-ish purple, and one silver, just like the three friends. His face was scarred and stern. On his belt we're his weapons of small size: knives, throwing stars, grenades, and pistols. His back was filled with larger weapons (swords, bow, quiver of arrows, etc.) and a rucksack which bore a red plus sign on it. He caught the younglings staring.

"Combat and medical supplies. Never leave home without 'em." He grinned. "No worries, I mean no harm. To you anyways." Then he noticed that they weren't staring at what he had, but where he was. His feet were suspended ten feet in the air.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…" the three said in unison.

"Oh!" the human laughed. "Levitation. It's basically hovering without wings or thrust or anything. For me it's quicker," he stated while floating down. "Pfff, where are my manners?" he rhetorically ask, slapping his forehead upon landing. "I'm James Daniel Jackson, but my friends used to call me Jay Dude."

"'Used to'? "Spyro croaked.

"'Last human?'" James said as he signed quotes with his index and middle fingers on both hands.

"Oh, uh… I'm… uh…" Spyro felt his mouth and throat go dry. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Can't go through your whole life without _some_ criticism, right?" He laughed for one full second before becoming serious again. "Spyro, Cynder, Star, I have extremely important news. Look closely at the Celestial Moons. What is strange about them?"

The three all looked hard until Spyro noticed something unusual.

"They're both glowing purple!" Cynder exclaimed, as though she had read her loves thoughts. She looked at Spyro and smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"Exactly, Cynder! Even though Spyro noticed first."

"**IS MY MIND AN OPEN BOOK TODAY?!?!?"**

Cynder and James looked at each other, then at Spyro and nodded.

"I'm afraid the purple glow is a sign of doom for me and you."

"Why and how is that, Jay Dude?" Star asked.

"Ahhhh, I have not been called that for years. Alas, my ever so morbid reason is that when the moons' glow engulfs them, I do, uh, violent things."

"How violent?" Spyro asked curiously. "What things?"

"Let's just say people die when those moons turn purple. My goal is to train you to be able to defeat me in combat. Your final test will be on the night of my transf…" James broke off nervously, rubbing his arm.

"Your, what, James?" Cynder asked worriedly.

"My transf… transf…" James struggled to say it. Then he sighed, took in a deep breath (A/N: no, a sigh and a deep breath aren't the same thing), and yelled, "**MY **_**TRANSFORMATON!!!!!!!**_"


	3. Chidorigan

Well, after a long time of not typin' this fic, I'm back in business. At long last, chapter three. Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Chidorigan

The three looked confused, and then Star finally understood.

"I remember, because _I _listen," she said, casting a sidelong glance at the other two. "'On the night of the dual purple moons, the Last Human transforms into a demonic beast with only one origin… hell.' Just like Master Cyril said."

"Show-off," Cynder breathed.

"Must've fallen asleep durin' that line," Spyro said, yawning.

"All too true, Star," the human said. "_That_ is what I must train you for!"

Then, as if out of nowhere, an arrow was shot into James's right arm. "GAHH!!!" he exclaimed almost expressionlessly. Then, as if he were talking to thin air, he yelled "Good shot Hunter, but I'm not to harm them, but to _teach_ them." He yanked the arrow straight out of his arm, this time showing pain… and a lot of it. But as the three friends watched, they noticed that the humans wound seemed to… to _heal_ itself. Cynder gasped in shock and amazement.

Just as James completed his last 'Good Lord, that smarts!' Hunter jumped down from his perch on top of the city wall. "How can I be sure?" the cheetah asked, voice lined with suspicion and filled with fear.

"You can't, really." The human shrugged.

"Then you know what I must do."

"Oh, boy! This'll be fun! Bring it on, _**FURBALL!**_" hunter knocked five arrows and took aim. James just laughed. "I bet I could deflect _all_ your arrows _and_ knock you out before they," he pointed at the friends, "can utter the word 'Whoa.'" Spyro thought it was a trick of the light, but he thought he saw James's scar _move_. In fact, he could have sworn it had actually _spread across his face._ "CURSE OF DARKNESS," James bellowed. "FOURTH FORM!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Prepare to die, demon." Hunter let the arrows fly and ran like hell in the opposite direction.

"I beg to differ!" The human/demon did as he bet. The arrows bounced harmlessly of James's arms. He jumped into the air, and very much to the surprise of everyone, he was holding a blue lightning in one hand and an orb of blue-ish purple wind in the other. When he joined them together, the human/demon yelled something that left all who heard it dazed and confused. "_**CHIDORIGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ His voice made the dragons' skin crawl with fear. When the 'chidorigan' made contact with its target, it roared with the intensity of thunder. The feral beast known as James Dillingham Jackson was pushed backwards and regained his original likeness.

Hunter wasn't as fortunate.

The cheetah flew forward down a corridor, and Spyro could swear to the ancestors that there were rotating stars over his head.


	4. Midnight Love

Chapter 4: Midnight Love.

"He's fine," James said when he saw the looks of exasperation and surprise on the three faces. "When he wakes up, he'll just have the worst migraine headache the world has ever known." He looked doubtful himself, though.

"'When'? Why not 'If'?" a familiar voice said, and as they all turned around, Flame was standing there with a deathly frightened look on his face.

"I say 'When' because he is just knocked out. That's why you should trust me. If I wanted to kill him, I could have…" Again he didn't look too sure of his own words.

"What?" Spyro asked. "Is something bothering you? Hunter is going to be ok, right?"

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah, he's fine. But my rasengan and chidori aren't usually those colors. My powers are growing very quickly. I'm afraid there's not much time left to train you. We'll start training tomorrow! We shall start by me showing you how to avoid the chidorigan."

"Okay, I heard you the first time, I heard you the second time, I even heard you just then, but I have to wonder, WHAT THE HELL IS A CHIDORIGAN!?!?!?" Spyro yelled out, making everyone take a few steps back.

James sighed. "It is one thing to hear, it is another thing to see. The chidorigan is one of the very many techniques of mine that I will have to train you to avoid and possibly counter, if time allows us to." He started making strange symbols with his hands. "When I am not using the power of my curse mark," he rubbed his triangular scar gingerly, as though it felt like it was burning, "I must perform a complex series of hand signs. It's very confusing to learn, nigh impossible to master. I pray that you will learn well from me."

"Yeah… okay," Spyro said slowly. "Uh, let's go home, Cyn. It's getting late, and we might as well rest up for tomorrow."

"Yeah, Spyro, I agree," Cynder replied. Then she yawned. "I'm a little tired. Let's go home. G'night, everybody!" Everyone said goodnight to the couple as they turned to go home.

"Yes, I believe we should all get some rest," James concluded. "It will do some good to all of us." Then he jumped into the air and disappeared over the city wall toward Avalar.

"He is a freak," Flame told Star. "I don't want to trust him, but…" Hunter then groaned from about, flame thought, fifty or so feet away, "he does have a point. Hunter looks fine."

"Don't worry, Flame. We can trust him. I think we can, anyway. He's just lonely."

"Still, I'll keep my eye on him." He flapped his wings majestically. "Besides, if he tries to do anything to Ember or anyone, he has to go through me!" The red dragon thumped his chest with his forepaws, making Star giggle.

"Okay, tough guy. You keep thinking that. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then." Flame said, throwing his head forward with a prideful roar. Again, Star laughed. They both turned and went on their ways to their homes.

Back at Spyro and Cynder's humble abode, they were still talking about the mysterious 'Last Human' that they met earlier.

"I don't know, Cyn. Do you think we should trust him?" Spyro asked his love.

"I'm not sure, Spyro. He seems trustworthy, but I just don't know." She sat next to Spyro on the bed and sighed. "He did almost kill Hunter after all. Maybe he is more dangerous that we thought. And he did say that he had _many_ techniques." She started scanning the room for something to get their minds off of James. All she saw was a bottle of lubricant and a condom. Then she got a dirty little idea. "Let's get our minds off of that guy for a while. Lie down, and get comfy," she cooed, pushing Spyro down and reaching for the two items.

"Ooooooohh, yeah. I like the way you think, Cyn!" he exclaimed, relaxing. She climbed over him and they made love until the morning.

**I don't write the lemons, sorry. You guys can think whatever you want, but don't expect me to write it.**


	5. Return of the Fire Master

At long last, after months of waiting, , I present to you: Chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Return of the Fire Master

The next morning, all of Warfang was awaken by a huge explosion in the Central Plaza. As the six friends gathered and collectively flew in that direction, moles and other dragons still dressed in their night garb started to gather out in a ring around the blast zone.

The young dragons landed next to a charred human.

"Well," James said, "that's probably why Shikamaru told me _not_ to throw a paper bomb into a bonfire." He coughed, stood, and announced, "Good morning, Warfang! Sorry about waking you up, I'm a little idiotic and a tad bit pyrotechnic, so I did that accidentally on purpose."

The six dragons looked up at him and frowned. "_This _is the goofball that's going to train us?" Ember said slowly, turning to Flame.

The Last Human sighed. "Uh, technically I'm a screwball, and yes, yes I am."

"Training? Who said anything about training?" Cyril's voice rang out over the commotion.

Star looked up at him and said solemnly, "He did, Master Cyril. He's the Last Human, like in your story!" Gasps and stares came from all over the meeting place.

"Impossible!" Cyril cried out. He stepped forward and eyed the Human for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally James just laughed and said, "You know, staring at me won't make me any more or less real."

"B-b-but you _**CAN'T**_ be…" Volteer stuttered.

"Real?" the Human finished. "Trust me, I am more real than a story." He took a stick from the ground and started drawing a strange symbol in the air, kind of like an 'F' with a double-bent leg on the bottom. Suddenly he threw the stave into the symbol and it had burst into flames. "See?"

"Still," Cyril started saying, "even if you ARE real, I will not allow something as dangerous as the likes of YOU to train the young ones! Their lives have been put through quite enough for us to put them through it anymore!"

Right then, a strong breeze past over the gathering place. A bright blue light shined from behind James and the six friends. When the spots left everyone's eyes, a baby blue Ignitus was revealed. More gasps and stares came from all around. Both Spyro and Cynder were shocked more than everyone, for they had seen him die five years before.

"Cyril, good friend, please, allow James to train the young ones. As you can see, it is no longer my duty to make the decisions that I used to be able to do. I am no longer a Guardian. My new duty is to chronicle the events of this era; it could all end here, with your choice. The celestial moons become more and more violet every moment. You have maybe a week before the night is upon us."

Terrador spoke up just then. "Ignitus, I see you are in good health. Yes, we have noticed that the night is coming, but we were not aware of the Last Human's existence."

"Indeed, but even if we were to have…James train the young ones, where would we do so? You don't suppose they are to have sparing matches here in the city!" Cyril exclaimed.

At this, the Human and The Chronicler chuckled slightly.

"What is so funny?" Terrador demanded.

James wiped tears from his eyes and said, "It's just funny that you would think that I would want to train them without having an ideal training field built."

"Meaning?" Volteer asked.

Ignitus answered this question. "James and some runaway moles rebuilt the old training temple in the swamp! Now normal training sessions can continue without worry of destroying this fair city any more than the Golem did five years ago."

"How do we know you're not lying?" a small dragon hatchling inquired from behind Volteer.

James jumped up and hovered in the air and said, "Well, there's only one way to find out, now isn't there? Will you lead, Ignitus, or shall I?"

The new Chronicler just nodded his head towards the Human and disappeared into the wind in a cloud of blue mist.


	6. Prophecy of Darkness

Chapter 6:

Prophecy of Darkness

The Guardians stood in shock as their brains slowly processed what had just happened.

As they thought, a tenth dragon swooped down to stand beside the Human. He was strong in build, about twenty-six years of age, and had dark grey scales armoring his body. James turned to the new dragon and put his hand on its great shoulder and said, "Well, Dusk, I think it's time to break in the new temple."

The dragon who James called Dusk spoke next. This voice flowed through the air like a river does through land. "So it's been made official? The prophecy will be fulfilled?" The Human nodded with a smirk. "Hazzah!" the grey dragon exclaimed, throwing his wings up into the air in a triumphant manner.

Cyril was the first to snap out of his daze. "_**NO!**_ They will not go until the work they must make up is _**FINISHED!**_"

'_That's cold,' _James told the ice Guardian through telepathy, making him jump and wonder aloud where the words came from. _'If you want to let anything get destroyed in moments because of vigorous training, it should be the Temple, even if it is newly built. But, if you really _want_ to risk the lives of all the citizens of Warfang, that makes no difference to me.'_

The Guardian just groaned slow and long until finally saying, "Very well; you may train at the Temple. BUT! If the missing work is not on my desk by the end of the month after this is all done and through, punishment will be necessary."

Then Spyro tilted his head and looked up at Dusk. "You said something about a prophecy. What prophecy?"

The grey dragon looked down at the purple one, then all around the group in the Plaza, then down at the scorch marks on the ground, then back at Spyro. "I'll tell you later," he eventually said.

Cynder piped up then. "Why should we wait? If it involves destruction, or us, I think we deserve to hear it now!"

The grey dragon laughed softly. "And I think that you can wait until we get to the watching pool at the Temple. That way nobody can hear what they don't need to hear."

Flame and Ember took their places beside the purple and black dragons and glared at Dusk with a menacing and almost, if Dusk had not seen it before, scary expression. As they glared, they said in unison, "No, you will tell us this prophecy you have for us now, or we won't come with you." Then flame turned his head to his pink girlfriend.

"We really need to stop that. Soon," he said. Ember nodded in agreement.

Dusk laughed again. "Then everyone will have to leave. That's easier said than done, little one."

James rolled his eyes. He looked down at the six friends, snapped his fingers and smiled, looking content with himself. A thin film surrounded the eight. "Now go on and say what you have to say, Dusk. No one can hear us."

Dusk groaned. "Fine." He closed his eyes tightly and started speaking in a voice that sent chills down even James's spine. "The day shall come when the six dragons of legend will rise against the demon and the purple dragon of the past. Fire will rain from the sky. Wind will blow from the ground. Lightning will strike a clear sky. Water will drown the dead. All will be lost."

Star shook her head. "Purple Dragon of the Past? Do you mean Malefor? He died, like, five years ago!"

"Captured, actually," James said softly, "not killed."

Spyro and Cynder stammered as they heard this. "Y-y-y-y-you mean…he's coming back?"

"_I_ never said anything like that," Dusk said, holding his paws in a reproachful manner. "But…mmm yes, I suppose he is."

James had let the sound barrier down just in time to let the town know this. Gasps were again spread across the plaza.

"You're going to do some explaining, Dusk," the Human said with a grin.


	7. The Time Machine Pt 1

**James: Steel, I think you have problems with keeping your mind on track. One story at a time will do.**  
**SAD: Nonsense! You can never take on too many projects at once!**  
**James: Yeah, until the projects are all due the next day and you have no choice but to rush it.**  
**SAD: I told you to never speak of that again!**  
**James: Just did. Now, for you readers' consideration:**

**Chapter 7**

Dusk glared at James harshly. "I'm going to kill you James."

"Doubt it. And now, for the daring and crafty escape!" James threw some sort of black dust on the ground and suddenly everyone felt like they were getting sucked into a funnel.

When the smoke cleared, nobody could believe what they saw.

The temple stood before them, tall and proud as it once was. Everyone gasped in awe.

"New rules," James said when the shocked looks disappeared, "Number one: no fighting unless outside the building or in the training room. Number two: you all will have your own separate rooms. I don't want whelplings running about in six months. And number three: I am always available if the door to my room is open or if you can find me. Otherwise I want to left alone. Now, Dusk here will be the doctor of the house. His specialties are any injuries caused by and form of magic. Music is very much allowed; in fact it is promoted, but only during leisure time. When we train, I will have a special song on to get us hyped and nothing else will be playing. Any questions?"

Bryan threw his wings and paws up instantly. "Yeah, when do we get to start kicking your butt?"

"Ambition, good, I like that, but it won't save you. Tomorrow morning after breakfast. I want you guys to get a feel for the new temple. The layout has changed greatly," the Human answered. Then a gust of wind blew and forced the friends' eyes shut. When they opened them, he was gone.

"I'm not surprised anymore. Really, I'm not," Spyro muttered, entering the vast doors of the Temple.

Everything shined like new. Cynder brushed up against Spyro and whispered, "This sure beats it as it was when we first saw it, huh Spy?" He nodded.

"It sure does."

A strange metal door stood cold and lonely at the end of the corridor. "What's that?"Ember asked.

"I don't know, Em, but I wouldn't touch it if I were you," Flame warned. "Let's just find our rooms and get comfortable. I have a feeling-more like a premonition-that James isn't the only thing we'll be fighting and training with. We need to get our rest." Since Flame was never wrong with his premonitions, everyone agreed and left in their separate directions. They didn't know how it was possible, but they already knew where their rooms were. Time seemed to slow down as the doors all opened at once to reveal themselves to the group.

Spyro's room was filled with scrolls and journals filled with secret arts that other dragons had mastered in the past. Each book was bound in fresh leather that smelled like a spring morning. The room was small but comfy, with a little pillow cushion bed in front of a fireplace on the wall to the right of the door. Spyro grinned and lied down contently on the bed and thought about what had happened over the past couple of days…

The next day, everyone was awakened with a start as a large blast wave shook the entire temple. Shaky on their feet, the entire group of six walked to the strange metal door, where the burst had originated.  
"What the hell was that!" Flame shouted as yet another wave crashed through the corridors.

"There's no need for that kind of language," the strange grey dragon said from behind the gang, making all six of them jump.

"You son of a gun!" Cynder screeched, turning on Dusk. "You could have scared us to death! Do you know what happens to people when I get frightened? They die!" And with that, Cynder gave a great huff the furious dragoness turned away.

Shaking off the outrage the former Terror of the Skies just gave, Dusk told the group that it was time for their first training lesson.

"Okay!" Bryan whooped, obviously excited. "Where do we go?"

Dusk gestured to the massive steel door ahead of them. The group stood waiting for something to happen. Like lightning from a blue sky, the door swung open to a great chamber, filled with wires and shelves and buttons. In the center of the room was a large cylinder.

"Glad you could make it," James said from high above. "The object you see before you is known as a time machine. It allows travel between eras. I used it to gather the previous masters who trained me."

Emerging from behind a mysterious wall of steam and smoke were three more creatures built similarly to James. Two legs, two arms, no wings.

"Humans!" Star whispered, shocked.


End file.
